A Different Pavigi (Pavi x Luigi)
by FreeBirdoftheSouth
Summary: At a GeneCo party, Pavi will be in for a treat as Luigi's son inside him wants out at the wrong time. Warning: Contains Mpreg.


Pavi was sitting in front of his wide mirror, preening himself, as always. He pushed himself a bit closer to it, wanting to catch a closer and better sight of his eyes and fake lips but he gasped slightly. He looked down and smiled, softly stroking his rounded belly as it gently hit the table with his effort to move forward earlier. He only had a few days ahead of him before the little baby inside him would make its entrance into this world and his belly was huge and, according to Luigi, like a ''huge ball that could be seen from anywhere, just like GeneCo Tower.'' Pavi chuckled and stroked his belly a bit more and jumped as he felt the baby stirring a bit inside him.

It was nine months ago when he got drunk with Luigi and had a crazy, hot night together... Nine months after that, here he was, expecting his brother's baby. It was a little boy but only Pavi knew about it. Everyone asked him but he would just giggle and shake his head, never willing to answer. That night Rotti would throw a great party in honor of Blind Mag's engagement to a great tenor of Sanitarium Island. Everyone would be present. Pavi had selected the clothes he would wear very carefully the night before. Luigi had shaken his head.

"Is that really necessary?" He pointed with his hand at Pavi's clothes.

"Si, brother. You-a know that the Pavi pays-a great attention to-a parties and his attire. Plus... I want-a to find something that-a will not-a be so tight on me." He looked down at his clothes, thoughtfully, tapping a finger on his lips.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Anything is tight on you these days, Pavi, for fuck's sake!" He turned and left.

Pavi giggled softly as he thought at what Luigi had said the previous night, still sitting in front of his vanity, admiring himself, as his hands moved slowly from his belly to his fake face. "Si, it's-a your 'fault' that-a anything is tight-a on me these-a days, Luigi." She said to himself softly and playfully, feeling a slight tickle from within him that made him smile more. He looked down and chuckled. "Should-a we get ready, bello?" He slowly got up, moaning slightly and moved to undress himself carefully and go into the shower. He got out after fifteen minutes and started dressing. He had found a pair of black, silken tight pants that came right under his belly, so they wouldn't be a problem to him. He wore his black boots that had a bit of a high-heel, but just a bit. The Pavi would never ever wear shoes that hadn't at least a bit of heels. On top he would wear a satin blue shirt that was wide enough to not seem so thight as other shirts he owned. He combed his long, raven hair and put some of his mesmerizing perfume on. He put one of his silver rings on and looked into his mirror before he left the room. He stroked his belly that could still be fully seen under his shirt and smiled. "That's-a the first-a party you will see be thrown by a Largo, bambino." He smiled and chuckled, still looking into his full-body mirror. "You-a will have many of-a those when you grow up-a!"

He got out and moved to the elevator that would get him downstairs and to the floor the party was held. Loud music could be heard even if he was 9 floors above the party area. As the doors where closing, Luigi ran into the elevator and startled Pavi, who jumped an held his chest, feeling his heart racing.

"What's-a your hurry?" Pavi teased, still breathing fast from surprise.

"Are you kidding, we're late...! ...Is that the perfume I got you last summer?" Luigi asked, turning his head to his little brother and wrinkled his eyebrows. Pavi nodded. "I thought so." He eyed Pavi up and down and smirked. Pavi smiled. "Why, those clothes are... okay."

"Just-a okay?" Pavi pouted playfully.

"Jesus fuck, don't start!" 'Bing!' they had reached the 48th floor where the party had already started. Surprising even himslef, Luigi let Pavi get out first and even stroked his belly, making sure no one saw. Pavi smirked and blushed a bit under his mask but, of course, it couldn't be seen.

"Ah, Paviche! And Luigi! Of course, you two were expected to arrive together!" Rotti Largo greeted his sons once they made appearance.

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "How come were we supposed to..."

"Come Luigi, let me introduce you to some people who are dying to meet my eldest son. Paviche, your turn is coming soon, son!" Rotti cut Luigi and smiled to Pavi. Needless to say, Rottissmo Largo was wearing a fake smile that night. He wasn't turned into a cheerful man for that matter, he was only acting like one. He still was incredibly mad at Pavi and Luigi but most of all, Pavi, for knocking himself up like that nine months ago.

Amber gotten closer to her younger brother and poked his arm with her elbow, careful not to spill her drink on his expensive shirt. Pavi shook his head as if to wake himself up from a dream and looked at Amber. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as he did so. "Pavi." Amber started. "He's still mad, isn't he?"

Pavi looked down and nodded. "Si, he is-a... He's all smiling but-a I can see it, he just-a wants to slap me, Amber."

Amber shrugged and took a sip from her drink. Pavi saw it and licked his fake lips. Amber noticed and smirked. "Sorry, no drinks for you, brother."

Pavi sighed. "Anyway, is-a there any balla for the Pavi tonight-a?"

"This is also excluded in your condition. Unless you want daddy to really slap you." She giggled and left him smirking.

He wondered around for some minutes, admiring the fine lights that litten the whole place, the glamourous people that were present. The girls, the drinks. He smiled for the cameras when the photographers caught him talking with some GENterns. He gladly put his arms around their waists and smiled seductively, even winking for some female photographers. The only thing that had changed was his condition due to the pregnancy. Instead of one man there were two now. Everything else were the same. Pavi loved women, he loved sex and he loved good life, drinks and partying. Nobody knew but... he did have his good times with Luigi even after he had gotten pregnant. Hell, he even had good times with GENterns when Luigi wasn't around. He did take care of the baby though. Whatever he did, he was extremely careful with.

After leaving to find his brother he felt a severe pain hitting him from inside. He stopped dead in his track and looked down, gasping. He took hold of his belly and panted a bit, before Luigi came from behind him. "Hey, Pavi? Is everything alright?"

Pavi looked at him, turning his head a little back to see his brother and nodded, still seemingly looking at space while doing so. "Si... Si, Luigi, I'm fine."

"If you feel anything call me, I'll be down the hall to take some drinks." Pavi nodded and smiled. The pain had subsidided. He left better but it was shortlived as another small contraction hit him again. He nearly bent down this time and groaned slightly, thankfully not being noticed by anyone, due to the extremely loud music and people dancing instead of noticing what he was doing. But not all of them. Some GENterns saw him as their hungry and full of lust eyes were always pinned on him. He took some steps when he felt better but his eyes were downcast and his steps very careful and slow. He was walking as if he had something between his legs but only a few noticed. He walked closer to Luigi when he found him filling his glass with expensive champagne.

"L-Luigi?" He moaned out and put a hand on Luigi's shoulder. Luigi turned but never heard Pavi calling his name, feeling only his hand on him.

"What is it, Pavi?"

Pavi got closer and spoke louder in Luigi's ear. "Can you-a come with me outside-a, per favore?"

Luigi nodded and followed his brother outside the party room and into another room that was empty but still full with lights, as they kept the boxes of drinks there. Pavi sat down on the floor and held Luigi's arm. Luigi had noticed Pavi was walking strangely. Pavi's walking had changed a bit anyway during his pregnancy but tonight it was different. "Pavi... Are you two alright?"

"Luigi... ouch!" Pavi whinced and panted. "My water broke-a some minutes ago..."

Luigi's eyes snapped and he gasped. "What! NOW?!" Pavi just nodded and squeezed his eyes shut and started taking deep breaths throughout the pains that came even harder and closer to each other now. "Okay, okay, okay... Uh! Wait, I'll call a surGEN!"

"NO-A! Luigi Largo, don't-a you leave me!" Pavi screamed throughout another, sharper pain and moaned loudly, rocking back and forth in an attenpt to shoothe the pains. In the meantime, Rotti made his appearance in the room and gasped as he saw his sons there.

"What the living Hell do you think you're doing here, you two! Come back inside this instant or else..." He was cut by a loud scream Pavi gave and he stared starled to some blood escaping from Pavi's body and spilling on the floor escaping the fabric of his pants.

Luigi held his father's shoulders tightly and shouted. "Go and find a surGEN! Any surGEN, we're having a baby!" Rotti gulped and turned, running as fast as he could, being Rotti Largo, of course, and Luigi remained there with Pavi. He slowly removed Pavi's pants after bending down and frowned, hearing his brother's whinces and his pants were removed. "Because YOU MUST wear tight pants, no matter what, am I right?" Luigi yelled anxiously, irritated at Pavi's choice to wear this kind of clothing while waiting for the baby any day now.

"That's-a... what is-a... appealing to-a... AHH! the ladies..." Pavi panted and talked througout deep breaths and pains. Luigi removed his pants completely and was startled by what he saw.

"Paviche!" He gulped. "The baby has created an slight opening, it's pushing itself outwards and... Okay, okay, come on, spread your legs, brother." Luigi encouraged him and took hold of Pavi's legs so that it was easier for him to do so.

Meanwhile, people were talking inside the party room. Rumors that Pavi was having a baby were spreading like a running water and GENterns were saying that they had spotted Pavi having contractions only minutes ago. Amber had passed out on drinks and also some Zydrate and was the only one who hadn't noticed anything.

Back in the little room, Pavi was having a hard time breathing and panting. Luigi was holding his knees apart but that was the only thing he could do. At last a surGEN arrived. He settled down and put towels under Pavi and left some tools next to him on a table after sterilizing them well. He took hold of Pavi's legs and told Luigi to just scoop his sweat and hold his hand to encourage him. Luigi did as he was told and Pavi gave a sharp scream, surprising even himself.

"Okay, you are ready to push now. When you feel the next contraction, push outward..." The surGEN encouraged Pavi who had freaked out for good. The next good contraction came a minute after and Pavi squeezed Luigi's hand so hard that Luigi gulped and gave a little scream himself. Pavi pushed hard as he was instructed and fell backwards as his breath ended and panted hard, taking in deep breaths. "That's good, the head is crowning. There you go, you do a great job!" The surGEN encouraged him and Pavi smiled a little, for the first time after many minutes.

"Ah! Luigi!" Pavi's eyes snapped open and took quick deep breaths, looking down and trying to bend down to see what was happening. Luigi pushed him gently back and stroked his hair.

"Don't bend down, brother, just breathe and push! You may hurt the baby of you move." Luigi told him, nearly whispering to calm him down.

"Ahhh, no! It's-a coming... The head is-a coming! AHH!" Pavi screamed and squeezed his eyes as his whole body tensed and made him bear down hard. The surGEN smiled widely and put his hands close to Pavi's opening to welcome the baby's head as it slowly and painfully slid out with a loud 'pop'. Birthing fluids and blood run freely out of Pavi and he frowned from all the excruciating pain.

"Okay, now we will have to wait until the baby turns so we can push out the shoulders." The surGEN informed Pavi calmly, smiling.

Pavi looked at him and then at Luigi with a begging look. "No-a... Please, Luigi, per favore, don't-a make me go through that-a again... I can't-a push anymore..."

Luigi made a sush sound and scooped his brother's forehead, rubbing his head a bit. "You will do greatly, Pavi! I'm here!" The surGEN gently rubbed the sides of the opening the baby had created to shoothe the pains from the whole stretching and make it flexible enough for the baby to slide out easier. Pavi moaned and smiled a bit at the sensation the surGEN's hand gave him and then a hard contraction made him nearly scream out and push hard, feeling the baby turn a bit inside him and its first shoulder being released from his body. With a loud groan, Pavi fell back again and on Luigi's hands.

"Alright, Pavi, give me one good push again and the other shoulder will be out!" The surGEN said, having the baby's head carefully in his hands. Pavi took a deep breath and did as he was told.

"Ahhh...! It will tear me-a apart-a...! I can't...! Ughh..." He spoke as he pushed and freed the baby's second shoulder and arms.

Luigi wipped his forehead and neck and smiled, seeing that half the baby was out of his body now and ready to pop out with a last push. "Oh, love, you're doing greatly, look, one more push and we will have the baby!" Luigi encouraged him excitedly not caring if anyone heard him calling his little brother 'love' or simply expressing his love for him as well as declaring that the baby Pavi was having was his own baby. Nothing mattered now...

Pavi took some deep breaths and rubbed his belly where it burned from the great pain and with a gush of fluids that escaped his insides along with blood, he pushed one more time. "That's right, Pavi, that's right... push, push, push... push, there we go...!"

Pavi pushed as hard as never before and groaned loudly, squeezing Luigi's hand again with great force, making his brother jump and squeeze his lips. He fell back with a loud "UGH..." and after a moment, shrill cries filled the small room they were in. Pavi smiled weakly and bent his head to see the little baby. Luigi's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. "My son..." He whispered. "Our son!" He nearly squealed with happiness, kissing Pavi's forehead repeatedly. Pavi let some tears of joy run down his fake cheeks as he was handed the healthy baby and craddled it in his arms.

"Ciao, bambino...!" He whispered and giggled, never taking his eyes away from the little boy who stirred and made cute baby sounds in his arms. Luigi let some tears run down his own cheeks and stroked the baby's head softly, kissing Pavi's head once more. The surGEN finished his job by stopping the bleeding and making sure that both the baby and Pavi were alright.

Rotti entered the room, smiling, but this time was his smiles was genuine. A soft one though. But that was enough for Pavi. Pavi smiled back up at his father and chuckled softly. Rotti nodded once and left the room.

Pavi and the baby were carried into his own bedroom and Luigi never left them out of his sight. Pavi was soon asleep along with their newborn baby boy and Luigi lay next to them, stroking Pavi's hair and he soon feel asleep himself.


End file.
